This invention is in the area of dispensing self-adhesive labels which are on a substrate support paper which is coated with wax or polyethylene and the labels can be peeled off. The material to be dispensed is on a roll or coil stored inside a container. By means of a releasing mechanism, labels and the like on the roll can be removed from the substrate base support and dispensed one unit at a time. This invention relates to preprinted labels, which have a self-adhesive backing on one surface and are mounted on a paper substrate base support with a wax or polyethylene coating from which the labels and the like can be removed.
A search of the following patents does not appear to show that they have anticipated the invention disclosed herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,306; 4,706,843; 4,568,211; 3,930,697; D369385; D368115; D365852; D363742; D362684; D361785; D361037; D359511; D310102; D293338; D264520; D256330; D252756.
This invention is a container with new releasing mechanism. It provides a means for storing and dispensing roll-stock of pre-printed self-adhesive releasable labels, and the like. It operates by feeding the roll-stock dispensing end through an exit slit on one side of the container, exiting the container and following a pathway which passes the roll-stock onto a releasing mechanism. The releasing mechanism consists of a turning member on the outer surface of the exit slit and one or more guide bar or rod members under which the substrate paper is passed. The turning member will elevate the roll stock. The turning member surface is angled in the range of 80 to 135 degrees from the exit direction. The substrate paper passes under a second member, a guide bar, which is adjacent to but separated from the turning member. The pathway for the roll stock is: exit the container through an exit slit, pass over the turning member, at which point the label separates from the substrate base paper. The substrate paper turns downward and passes under the guide bar or rod and is discarded. This pathway is the same in containers in a variety of sizes and shapes.